


Worth Celebrating 2

by forresearchpurposes



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: But someone has to feed me with this ship, I do what I have to cook food for myself and some others, I hope, I take some people down with me on the way, M/M, Rarepair hell let's go!!!, and though I am no chef, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forresearchpurposes/pseuds/forresearchpurposes
Summary: NSFW Sova & Breach one-shot.
Relationships: Breach/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Worth Celebrating 2

This was like any other job: get in, get out, get paid and move on with life. Ordeals such as these required specific traditions that had to be followed, and such was the case now, though the newest addition to relax and let out steam was unorthodox… or at least used to be a while ago.   
Neither Breach nor Sova knew exactly if this relationship demanded celebrating anniversaries, fancy gifts, flowers, or dates at the restaurants to proclaim that what they performed in unison was pure excellence – or if this was even necessary to begin with, but the rituals sure as hell demanded attention elsewhere: namely the needy partner waiting to be drowned with affection. It was always like a competition of sorts: which one would manage to draw a breath out of his partner first, which one would yield, who’d submit completely to ministrations of another and beg and who’d relish in victory before deciding the pace of the night. 

The defeat and victory were drawn to a satisfactory conclusion by the end of the night with both parties drawing a conclusion that another rematch was to be made.   
A relationship like this, perhaps a game in Sova’s perspective and a small adventure in Breach’s, was what lured them in on a constant. 

Lips brushing and crushing against each other, they had their arms wrestle against the suppressing clothes and the other, pushing and pulling in attempt to establish a higher ground over another. In the end, it was the hunter’s nimble body and quick reaction to hold on to the metallic wrists and force them down against the blanket that made Breach voluntarily give up the position and settle for the ride. Slowly, as if testing the waters first, the blonde began grinding his hips against his partner’s; the slow movements earned quiet hiss from the viking, and he quickly grabbed Sova by his hips, forcing him harder against himself who, in turn, reached out to grab a hold of the wooden plank.   
Still rocking against Breach, Sova leaned down to lure a kiss from the man beneath. His mouth was getting dry and in order to offer them two a liberation of sorts, the last fabrics were removed before he continued kissing and biting down on the pale, exposed neck. 

Just like every other time, they had come prepared, and it did not take long until he could feel Breach’s metallic fingers coating and preparing him for the finale. With how he moved, how he drew out quiet whimpers, Sova was once again surprised how gentle this man could be with hands made of carbon steel. Warm to the touch and welcoming, the hunter could easily lean in closer and take what was offered. It was only when Breach reached out to get the protection that Sova realized that he, too, was getting impatient. With the help of his lover, the two finally became one.

His head tilted back, the hunter took a moment to adjust, to feel every inch of the man beneath him whereas Breach gently guided his hands across Sova’s chest, his hips and stomach. Finally, letting out a shaky breath, he began moving: first they were slow, savouring the moment, the heat and the pleasure, and gradually, the grip over Sova’s thighs tightened. As he rested his arms over the muscular chest, the hunter began moving himself faster. It was Breach’s turn now to shut his eyes close and bite down onto his lower lip, and press his head back, deep into the pillow. 

How much time had passed, if it was longer than even a few minutes, they did not know, but the demand to shift the position came from below. Breach pulled Sova closer, first savouring the small pecks and kisses here and there granted to him by the Russian, and then guiding him to his back. Pushing away the blonde hair, he took a moment to admire the spent and heavily breathing archer before wrapping Sova’s legs around his hips and driving himself into him once more. With the new position acquired, Breach could watch how Sova’s face shifted from curiosity to pleasure, how his brows furrowed slightly and how his back arched against him every time he thrust deep enough to touch what no one ever had.   
He sped up, the room eventually filling with grunts, gasps, with the sound of their bodies hitting and smashing against each other. Breach buried his head in the side of Sova’s neck and both his teeth and tongue marked the flesh the same way the hunter had done to him. Two hands came up to hold him in his place, and a name was quietly muttered as the other was slowly reaching the limits. Knowing this signal far too well, Breach’s movements became more rapid. From the back of his mind, he could tell that his skin would also have new scars, left by heavily climaxing lover, but by the end of the day – this was all completely worth it. 

Still breathing heavily, the two stared at the ceiling, eyes wide but smiles adorning their features. If anyone had heard them – so be it. For now, the agents were satisfied with the ultimate outcome and gods knew they’d return to it again and again.   
The blanket was pulled over the exhausted bodies and Sova rested his head over Breach’s chest while the Swede began gently caressing the golden mass of hair, all messed up. Something told him he looked no better, but this was part of the charm.


End file.
